Death By Byline
by CherryLips0056
Summary: Whenever Cat Grant's in trouble, Clark Kent's always there to save her and she's finally connected the pieces. What happens when interns get word of the secret, and their literally killing each other for the next big headline. R/R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Clark! No, that's too casual. Why, hello Mr. Kent. Not casual enough." Cat Grant sighed as she practiced in the mirror in the Daily Planet washroom, "I'm never going to get this right."

Cat Grant puckered her lips and placed a thick layer of bright strawberry flavoured lip gloss on them. She smiled at herself in the mirror and swayed back and forth a little. "Clarky, I know a little secret about you." Cat slammed her fists on the counter in the washroom, "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Cat had figured it out a while ago. There was only one explanation for how she got out of her car with Clark Kent on her first day of work at the Daily Planet, and only one way that she could have survived that bullet pointed straight at her head. She put the pieces together to find that Clark was always there whenever danger struck. He was a true hero. He was the Blur, now only if she could tell him she knew.

Cat took another deep breath. "How do you tell someone you know who they really are?"

"Gently, I hope," Lois Lane said as she entered the bathroom. Cat shot Lois a look that told Lois she was totally interrupting Cat's me time. Cat went back to looking in the mirror, and Lois stood next to Cat, looking in the mirror as well.

"You know, Lois Lane, I've suddenly taken an interest in your hero," Cat smiled, "I've started an online fan base for the Blur through Twitter."

Lois nodded, "Congratulations Cat, you've accomplished what twenty million people worldwide have too."

Cat sulked, "But mine legitimate. I know-" Cat shut herself up.

"You know what," Lois' deep interested frightened Cat, "Come on, spill it Grant."

Cat shook her head, "You won't get a word out of me Lois."

In an instant Lois' fist was an inch away from her face. Cat scrunched her face up and squealed, keeping her lips sealed, "Oh go ahead and hit me Lois Lane, get it over with."

Cat opened one eye to see that she was stiff in the bathroom with no one else around. She looked from side to side and under the stalls in the bathroom. She looked back in the mirror and ran her hands threw her hair. "I hate secrets. Knowing the Blur's identity is giving me high blood pressure."

As Cat exited the bathroom, two legs in five inch heels came down from under one of the stalls. Ashley Wayne, intern to Ron Troupe, had connected the pieces as well. "Clark Kent is the Blur."


	2. Chapter 2

If Ashley Wayne were to have a place in the Daily Planet, it would be gossip columnist. She couldn't get enough of secrets and lie. They were her thing completely. Her other thing was style. Ashley's dirty blonde hair straightened to perfection and her obsessive amount of makeup made her a head turner. Her lack of clothing on top and bottom were also not appropriate for work, but none of the guys really minded it.

And so, as she snuck out of the bathroom and headed back to Ron Troupe's office, she thought of ways she was going to tell them the biggest secret ever.

Ashley stopped. Why should she tell Ron? He wasn't in the ladies room to hear the dashing secret. This was her by-line. And she needed a photographer to get her a picture of Clark Kent. That was where her only accomplice in this story would be Nathan Roberts, an intern photographer who could snap a shot of any moving object no problem.

Ashley slammed her hands on Nathan's desk and he looked up at her with his dopy glasses. His eyes widened as he looked down at her breast area and then back up at her face. Ashley grinned at him.

Nathan straightened his glasses, "What can I do for you Ashley?"

Ashley smiled at Nathan, "Actually it's what I can do for you, if you can keep a secret." Nathan's eyes widened, "I know who the Blur is."

Nathan sat back in his chair astounded, "You know the identity of the Man of Steel?"

Ashley giggled, "And you can know too." Ashley leaned down to Nathan's ear and whispered the name in his ear. Nathan's eyes widened and he looked over at Cat Grant and Clark Kent sitting at their desks.

"Him?" He asked, "How can he be the Blur?"

"He is Nate," Ashley confirmed, "And we're going to deliver the headline of the century."

...

Cat Grant swayed from side to side, staring at Clark. Clark looked up from his computer at Cat and she smiled. "Is there something on your mind Cat?" Clark asked.

"Oh no," Cat covered up her thoughts. Clark went back to his work, "So Clark, have you uh caught any new stories? Any heroic acts from the Blur?"

Clark looked back at Cat, "No, not really."

Cat smiled brightly at Clark. "Damn it," she thought, "How do I tell him I know? God, this is so hard!"

Clark looked up at Cat again, and made a small smile. Cat opened her mouth to speak again, "Clark, I have to tell you something. Can you meet me outside after work; actually you know what, meet me on the roof of the Planet."

Clark nodded to Cat and she stood up with a stack of papers in her hand. Cat spun around her heel and headed for the elevator. On her way she bumped slightly into Alexia Dunn, another intern, who had a look on her face that said that she was up to something.

Cat shrugged, ignored her hunch, and got in the elevator.

Alexia on the other hand headed to the copy room and slipped in the door. She stuck her head out to see if anyone had followed her, and noting that no one had, she slammed the door.

Collin Jones, the copy boy, grinned at her as she entered. Alexia, with her hand still on the knob of the door, smiled finely at Collin. "Got a computer?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied pointed to an old piece of junk sitting on a table. Alexia moaned. Collin laughed, "Why not just use your computer?"

"It's tracked by the company," Alexia said bluntly. Collin got a sense that something was up. Alexia sat herself down in the chair in front of the dusty old computer.

"Working on some sort of secret project, Alexia?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to see the computer monitor was open to the bio of reporter Clark Kent.

"I don't see how I didn't see this earlier," She smiled at the computer screen, "Him or Lois Lane are always covering the Blur. They probably have some secret conspiracy. One plays and one covers."

"Alexia, are you okay?" Collin put his hand on her shoulder and she shoved it off, flipping her black hair out of her face.

"Never better," Alexia smiled deviously. Collin was confused when Alexia opened up and new word document and started with the headline, "_WHO IS THE BLUR?"_, and continued from there. Collin took a step back.

"You know the identity of the Blur?" Collin watched her continue typing, "Clark Kent?"

Alexia spun back around in her chair, "Are you going to stand there and watch me type or are you going to get back to _your _job?"

Collin's face turned bright red and he quickly scurried back over to the copy machine. "How'd you figure out it was him?" Collin asked Alexia swiftly.

"Ashley Wayne," Alexia replied, her eyes fixed on the computer screen, "She writing an article to reveal his secret to the world, but not if I can get to it first."

"And you're using this old computer because..."

"Well, I don't want anyone else finding out about the secret."

Collin grinned and placed a sheet of paper onto the screen, "What would happen if this secret were to... get out."

"You wouldn't."

Collin smirked.

"Fine," Alexia said stubbornly, "I'll make a deal with you. If you don't tell a soul..." Alexia stood up from her chair and walked over to Collin. She yanked his tie, pulling his face close to her, "I'll have a surprise for you." Her breath was hot on his face.

Collin grinned as Alexia sat back down and spun around in the chair by the old computer. He looked at her and said, "I don't make deals with the devil."

"Oh, this is one you better make. You know, to show you I'm completely serious, meet me out back after work, and don't keep me waiting."

Collin pressed the copy button for the page, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley Wayne and Alexia Dunn worked on their world altering articles all day. By the end of the day, both were extremely tired and in need of rest, but both did not leave the Planet. They had other work to do as well.

"To see some of the interns working so diligently," Ron Troupe said to Lois Lane, "It really makes me wonder what their after."

"A headline for sure," Lois said crossing her arms and watching Ashley typing quickly on her computer, "Or else they must be really behind on a deadline."

"Speaking of deadlines," Ron said taking a sip of his coffee, "There's one I need to meet."

Ron turned away from Lois and bumped right into Clark Kent. Clark dropped all the papers on the floor and hurried to quickly pick them up. Ron stepped over him and continued walking as he said, "Watch where you're walking next time Kent."

Clark made a small nodding gesture to Ron, and then noticed a black heeled shoe step on one of his papers. Lois bent down and helped Clark to pick up all of the papers. She smiled at him, "Yeah Smallville, watch where you're going."

Clark chuckled and Lois smiled. Both stood up and Lois pulled her skirt down a little. "Well, I better be getting back to my desk." She shrugged pushing past Clark.

"Actually, Lois," Clark caught onto Lois' arm, "Why don't we go home together tonight? There are a few things I have to finish up, but then I'm free."

"Sure," Lois agreed, "I have a few last minute things to do too, but then I'll be done. Meet outside the Planet?"

"Okay," Clark confirmed. Lois smiled, spun around and walked away. Clark smiled too heading back to his desk, noticing that Cat wasn't there. He was confused for one minute, but then remembered that she was waiting for him on the roof, "Right."

As soon as no one was around, Clark super sped to the roof of the Planet.

...

Collin Jones waited outside the Planet for Alexia. He paced back and forth. Alexia told him to not keep her waiting, but instead she was the one who was late. Collin looked up at the top of the Planet. One day he would work up there with the big hot shot reporters.

Just as Collin starting looking up at the top of the Planet, someone grabbed his arm and shoved him down an alley. He tried to see that face of the person, but all he could see was black hair flowing back and forth. It was Alexia.

Alexia shoved Collin against a dumpster. "When I said I like it rough I didn't mean Kill Bill 3, Alexia," Collin said as he stood up from the dumpster. He rubbed his head a little, and then looked back at Alexia.

There she stood, holding a gun in her hand, and the gun was pointed straight at Collin's face.

...

"Cat," Clark called, arriving on the roof.

"Your just in time Clark Kent," Cat smiled. Clark gasped. Cat was standing on the edge of the roof and appeared to be looking as if she were going to jump off.

"Cat, come down here," Clark said, inching his way closer to her, "There's no need to jump."

Cat looked at him and laughed, "Don't be silly Clark," Cat stepped off the edge back onto the roof, "I value my life to much to destroy it. I was just looking out over Metropolis."

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Clark asked.

"Clark," Cat started. She was finally going to tell Clark that she knew who he was, like really truly did. She opened her mouth to tell him, but was silenced by gun shots. Clark wrapped his arms around Cat's back and covered her with his body.

Under Clark's protection, Cat felt safe. Not only because he was the Blur, but because in her eyes Clark Kent was still a true hero. "The shot came from the alleyway." Cat said, untangling herself from Clark and ran to the side of the roof, gazing down to the alleyway.

Cat saw a woman with black hair run away from the crime scene, but she was too far away to get a clear picture of her face. To Cat, the woman looked like a black blur. She was the shooter, but the victim of the attack was nowhere in sight. Cat turned around, "We better get down there Clark."

But Clark had already left.

...

Clark arrived at the scene as fast as he possibly could. He pushed through tons of reporters trying to get a clear view on what had happened. As soon as he got to the front of the mob, his heart stopped.

There was Lois, unconscious, a gun wound to what looked like her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat saw it. She was a witness. She knew who shot and possibly killed Lois Lane. It was the Black Blur Girl. As soon as she turned back to the crime scene Lois Lane was shot, and then the crowd had formed. Two murder cases would make for an excellent headline and whoever caught it was the luckiest reporter in the Planet. She hoped that Clark or the Blur had got down there in time to save Lois, because sure, Lois wasn't Cat's favourite person, but she definitely was Clark's.

Cat couldn't get off the roof. The scene was just so much more interesting from up there. Clark was by Lois' side right now, and she knew that unless the elevators in this building were designed to travel from the top to the bottom in a second, Clark had to have super sped down. Or what if he flew? Imagine flying, Cat thought as she gazed into sky.

Cat looked back down. The ambulance was there now and Lois was being taken to the hospital. Cat knew that now she was in safe hands. Cat sighed and walked away from the edge of the building. She looked up into the sky and smiled. She had a murderer to catch.

...

Clark ran alongside Lois as her and paramedics arrived at Metropolis General Hospital. Lois was lying on a stretcher, blood pouring out of her chest. The paramedics had assumed it was a direct shot to the heart, and knew that Lois didn't have much time left. In fact, both the doctors were surprised to discover that Lois had held on all the way to the hospital.

As Lois' gurney rolled down the hall, Clark ran beside it, holding onto Lois' hand. Her eyes opened for just a second and she looked at Clark and smiled. Clark looked nervously at Lois, "Please don't die on me. I love you."

At that moment, Lois' eyes went back in her head and she began to flat line. One of the paramedics shouted out, "We're losing her! We need to get her into surgery."

Quickly, a team of surgeons rushed to Lois, pushing Clark back. They rushed Lois into a restricted area. Clark leaned against the wall outside the area, the tears rushing down his face. He was going to lose the love of his life.

A woman exited the restricted area and walked up to Clark. "Are you here for Ms. Lane?"

Clark nodded.

"Please sir," She said, "If you will come to the waiting room with me, it's going to be a long night."

...

Cat peered out from underneath her sunglasses. Going undercover was always fun. Her dark purple trench coat and her sunglasses made the perfect disguise until she could get into some scrubs. Cat made her way through the waiting room, but something caught her eye. Clark Kent.

Cat took her sunglasses off, "Clark?"

Clark looked up, his eyes red from the tears. Cat immediately sat down beside him, placing her hand on his back. "How is it?" She asked.

Clark shook his head. Now was not a time that he wanted to use his words and speak. Lois could be dead or dying and the nurse hadn't return with any news for what seemed like hours.

Cat just sat there, beside Clark, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Are you a friend of Ms. Lane's?" The female nurse asked.

Cat shook her head, "No, I'm actually looking for a man by the name of Collin Jones."

The nurse pointed to a hall, "Down there, you can see him before the autopsy."

"Thank you," Cat said standing up, "Don't worry Clark, she'll make it."

Clark looked up at Cat and smiled softly, then his attention changed to the nurse for he needed and update on Lois.

As Cat walked away she heard the nurse say, "The bullet didn't hit her heart, and she should make a full recovery." Cat smiled.

...

Dead bodies always freaked Cat out just a little. They always looked like they were going to wake up any second and form some sort of zombie apocalypse. So, Cat shivered as she entered the room of Collin Jones, or Collin Jones' dead body. There he laid, bullet hole clearly positioned in the centre of his forehead. A perfect shot.

Collin had to have known his shooter, because he or she had the opportunity to make a clear shot. He didn't fight because his shooter was most likely a friend and Collin could have never seen it coming.

Collin was also a reporter, or intern, at the Planet, one whom Cat had never met. He was a mystery to her, although she possible could have noticed him somewhere in the Planet.

All of a sudden, a strawberry blonde woman opened the door to the room where his body lay. Clearly she had been crying. She screamed out in pain, "Collin!"

She ran to him and knelt beside the hospital bed. She sobbed loudly against the bed. Cat took a step back. She didn't want to be in this woman's way. Wait, Cat knew who this woman was. This was the woman that she bumped into today at the Planet, the one who gave her the strange look. This woman was Alexia Dunn.

"Alexia, is it?" Cat asked. Alexia turned her head to face Cat. Cat tried to smile, but let out a confused smile. For one, Alexia had black hair this morning, and normally gossip spreads faster than light at the Planet, so she was bound to have found out about the Collin/Alexia relationship.

"Yes," She said, tears still rolling down her eyes.

"Sorry," Cat apologized, "I'm so sorry for you loss."

Alexia turned back to the bed and wept.

Cat turned to exit out of the room, but the voice of Alexia stopped her, "You know, for a minute, I'm out dying my hair, and then next thing I know, my boyfriends dead." She started crying again.

Cat left the room, feeling extremely sad for poor Alexia. What kind of luck was that? Too bad Clark wasn't there to save poor Collin.

Cat stopped in her tracks. She started to have a flashback of the event. The woman was dressed completely in black, and had shiny black hair. Alexia was the only one at the Planet with natural shiny black hair, but now she was a strawberry blonde.

Cat thought back to the meeting of her and Alexia. Alexia would not have had time to get her hair done, judging by the time she left work. Therefore, Alexia had to have had her hair done earlier that day. And after her break when she returned to work she was certain that her hair was black. Therefore Alexia had to be wearing a wig for the rest of the day. But why would she be doing that. Cat knew it now. Alexia was the murderer.

...

As soon as Cat Grant was for sure far enough from the room, Alexia stood up from the bedside and looked down at Collin.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "You only got what you deserved. This secret was too valuable to have you spread it. I just hope you're sorry mouth didn't spread it to anyone else."

His 'sorry mouth' did.


End file.
